Memories of Emrys
by youwannabekate
Summary: When Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights go hunting, something is bound to go wrong. When they are captured by a sorceress who wants to expedite the arrival of Albion, things get worse. With all of Merlin's memories stored away for them to watch, can Arthur make the right decision? Watches the Show Fic. Reveal!Fic. Set between seasons 4 and 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dearest readers! This is my first attempt to delve into the fabulous world of Merlin! *applause from the Merlin fandom* **

**This is a Watches-the-show fic. There are way too few of these (and way too many for HP!) so I decided to do my own! Thanks to **EmrysLover12 **for letting me shamelessly steal her transcripts of the episodes. *KISSES!* You should all read her fic, it's Fantastic!**

**Ladies, gentlemen, gods, and variations thereupon; it's time to play **_**SPOT THAT REFERECE! **_**First one who can correctly find the reference and name the Fandom wins a box of virtual Chocolate Frogs! (Btw, that is NOT the reference.) You will also be granted a shoutout on the next chapter's Author's Notes. There are two references in this chapter. May the odds be ever in your favor! (that's also not the reference…)**

***Hint* both from different fandoms, both from the BBC (ain't it the bestest?)**

oOo

_This,_ thought Merlin_, is why I detest hunting._

Not the heat. Not the work. Not the killing of poor defenseless animals (read, unicorn). All of that was terrible, but he would hate Arthur's hunting trips anyway.

Because they always went wrong. Every sodding time.

Like now, for instance. Merlin's pulse beat in his head, a vicious tattoo on the inside of his skull. He groaned quietly and tried to decide whether opening his eyes would be worth the effort. He tried to bring his hands to his forehead and was met with the rather unsettling realization that his hands were bound above his head. With a sigh, he let his head droop back onto his chest.

"Merlin!" A voice hissed.

_Go 'way_, he thought.

"Merlin, are you awake?" There was that voice again. "No," he muttered. Why wouldn't it let him sleep?

"_Mer_lin!" That sounded a lot like….

His head jerked up "Arthur!" Not his best idea. The cave—why were they in a cave?—spun sickeningly. Merlin blinked furiously, trying to see and get his bearings. "Wha?"

"Oh you're awake, are you?"

As the room slowly decided that it would stop pirouetting, Merlin could see an irate King hanging by his wrists just like his servant across the expanse of the cave. Beside Merlin hung Gwaine and Elyan, beside Arthur hung Leon and Percival. All the knights were still unconscious.

Merlin tried to for his trademark quips. "Good morning, sunshine."

Arthur put on his best _I-am-the-KING-and-I-am-Not-Amused_ face. "Stop that, Merlin, this isn't the time for your stupidity. Can you remember how we got here?"

"I-" Merlin's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure. I remember hunting…making dinner…you yelling at me for something….and bright light. And my head, it hurt."

"Same for me." Arthur sighed and looked around the dank cavern. "Well, whoever tied us here knew what they were doing. There's no way we'll be able to undo these knots on our own." The king trailed off into his own musings.

Just then Gwaine began to shift and moan next to Merlin. Merlin nudged his leg with his left boot, and said, "Hey, Gwaine. Can you open your eyes?"

"Wha'd we have to drin', Merl'n?" Gwaine slurred out. Merlin rolled his eyes. Of course, this would seem like a hangover to his constantly inebriated friend.

"We weren't drinking, Gwaine. We've been kidnapped." Arthur said, "Do try to keep up."

Gwaine's head snapped up. "Kidnapped?" He looked at Elyan, Leon, and Percival who were slowly making their way back to the world of the living, "Wake up, we've been kidnapped!"

The other three nights blinked owlishly. "Kidnapped?" Leon asked. "Do you know who, Sire?" Of course Leon's first priority was the King's safety, even more so than the rest of the knights.

"Unfortunately, no. There's no way of pulling free from these bonds either, I've tried." Arthur's blue eyes were darting around the dank, wet cave, constantly searching for useful information.

Merlin bit his lip. He was faced with a conundrum: allow their kidnapper to do as he wished with Arthur, or cut their bonds with magic. He couldn't allow Arthur to be killed or tortured (_never! _growled a voice inside him that sounded suspiciously like a dragon) but if he used magic while in such easy view of the others, he was damning himself to the pyre. _Maybe I could just loosen the ropes a little. Make Arthur think he'd done it…_

But before Merlin could really consider this plan of action, a strange voice was heard. "Welcome, King Arthur." From the dark mouth of the cave, a woman entered. She was simple, pretty, but would be easily overlooked in a crowd. Brown hair framed brown eyes in a small face. She couldn't be more than twenty-five years old. She wore a simple dress of brown and green, and her hands seemed accustomed to hard work. In short, she could have been one of any of the maidens in Camelot.

Her most distinctive feature, however, were the swirling, elegant tattoos that decorated her forearms.

Druid tattoos.

Arthur sucked in a hard breath. "Sorcerer!" he spat, "Release us, and your death will be swift."

She looked sad. "I'm sorry. I can't do that just yet. I will eventually. It's just- I need something from some of you first."

"What would that be?" asked Leon.

"We do not deal with _sorcerers_!" Arthur snarled, "Your kind killed my father, my mother, so many of Camelot—you will get nothing from us. Not when you have already taken so much."

"What I need," she continued like she hadn't heard him, "is a bit of information."

Merlin began to feel sick. With everything that the people in this room knew about the inner workings of Camelot, these people, if she could get them to talk, would be the key to the destruction of Albion and all he had worked so hard to build. _Not to mention she would know who Emrys is…_

Percival spoke up in his low, quiet voice. "We would all die before talking. Torture will not work with us."

The druid girl looked faintly sick at the idea of torture. "That's not my plan at all! I don't want to hurt you. I'm going to use this," and at that she pulled an amulet out of her pocket. It was silver, with a blood red gemstone set deep into it, with druidic runes scrawled across the burnished metal. It was a beautiful piece, but Merlin could feel the magic imbedded into it. It thrummed with the power; obviously many people had poured their skill and magic into this. "This just captures the memories that I need. It stores them so they can be viewed and used by others. It's also useful for testimony, because you cannot lie to it. The memories that go into this are nothing but truth. They are exactly what your eyes and ears saw and heard. Nothing more, nothing less."

She stepped forward toward Gwaine, who began to struggle a bit, and Arthur cried "Leave them alone, witch!" but to no avail. Her small hand pressed the amulet to Gwaine's forehead, and his look of horror faded, replaced by a blank look with closed eyes. As the others watched with rapt attention and concern for their friend, his eye began to dance behind his eyelids, like he was watching something that only he could see. Small noises of protest slipped through his lips, and he tensed.

After a second or two, she pulled the amulet from Gwaine's face, and his eyes flew open, and he looked around the cave frantically. "Did she hurt you?" Arthur demanded, "Gwaine, are you hurt?"

He seemed shaken. "N-no. It didn't hurt…but I was watching things that happened to me, _years_ ago, like they were right in front of me. It felt real…" he trailed off. Suddenly his eyes sharpened. "What did you want with those memories? They shouldn't mean anything to you. That was stupid stuff."

The druid smiled a knowing smile. "Oh, Gwaine, those memories are more important that you know."

She moved on to Elyan, then Percival, then to Leon, all who reacted with confusion to the memories she chose to take, but she only stayed with them for a second. "I don't need very many from any of you. Now, from you," she stood in front of Arthur, "I'm going to need a bit more. And this might be a bit…well not painful. Not physically, at least. But like they said, this makes you relive the memories I've chosen. And some of the ones I need are a bit…emotional." She seemed genuinely sad for causing him pain.

She pressed the stone to his forehead gently, just like the others, and he went rigid. He began to breathe in harsh pants, and a tear slipped down his face. Worst of all, he moaned "No…no…"

The knights looked unnerved. Arthur was the epitome of stoicism, and to see him come apart was a blow to their confidence. Leon looked murderous, for he had almost raised Arthur, and felt a strong paternal protectiveness for the man. Merlin wanted to weep for his king. He had seen Arthur at his lowest points, after his Morgause and his mother, after his father's death, after _Gwen_…Merlin could understand how much pain that would cause for his best friend.

The girl pulled the amulet away from Arthur, who hung his head in shame. "Why?" he asked, sounding defeated, "Why that? Were you just trying to hurt me? Do you actually need any of that?"

She caressed his cheek, but Arthur violently flinched away from her. "I apologize for causing you pain. It's for the greater good." And slowly, reluctantly she turned to Merlin.

Gwaine lost it. "You leave him alone! He's just a servant, he doesn't know anything!" Merlin began to shake. Oh how wrong Gwaine was.

"You would be surprised by how much servants know. They notice everything, see. If you want to know something in a castle, go find a servant. They have dangerous knowledge."

Arthur just stared at his white faced manservant with fresh eyes, wondering how observant this idiot could actually be.

She was right. He knew so much, so many terrible things. If there was ever a time to use his magic to escape, now would be it, but strangely, he found himself paralyzed with fear. Fear from the girl, and from the look that Arthur would give him if he knew, that look of loathing. Merlin didn't think he could bear it if Arthur ever looked at him like he looked at that girl.

"Please," His voice sounded thin and thready to his own ears. "You don't know what you're doing. I'm begging you, don't do this!"

All the other stared at Merlin, astounded by the fear in his voice, and the fervency of his pleading. What did Merlin know that he wanted to protect so badly?

Her voice sounded thick, like she was trying not to cry, and her brown eyes swam. "I know, Merlin, I know. I'm trying to _help_, truly I am! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." And Merlin started violently at sound of her voice in his mind. _I know who you are. I know what you have done. I wish for the golden days of Albion. For freedom, Emrys! This is what I need to achieve our goal._

_You don't understand, _he cried, _whoever you will give this to will use this for ill, not for good!_

Then she truly startled him. _I mean to give this to you._

Swiftly, before Merlin had time to react, she pressed the stone right between his eyes.

Merlin screamed.

Everything from his first days in Camelot rushed through his mind. All his failures, all his mistakes, all his success, all his happiness, everything that made him who he was today, all lay out before him. In this state, he could not justify his decisions, or rationalize away all his mistakes. _Mother, Gaius, Arthur, Freya, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, Tom, Gwaine, Arthur, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Arthur, Will, Kilgharrah, Arthur, Father, Arthur, Lancelot, Arthur, Uther, Arthur, Arthur, ARTHUR!_

oOo

This was one of the worst days in Arthur's life. Having a breakdown in front of his most trusted Knights, his Round Table, that was one thing. But watching his servant—no his friend, get _tortured_… This was inexcusable. As much as this sorcerer claimed that this was not a torture device, it was hard to believe her when Merlin—innocent, stupid, _loyal_, Merlin—was tied to the wall of cave with his back arched, head thrown to the sky, with a terrible scream of anguish ripping through his lips.

"NO!" Arthur cried, "Stop it! Stop!"

She took no heed of Arthur's protests. She merely held the amulet in place, weeping, and said to Merlin, "Stop resisting, Merlin! It will be over soon."

One minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

Merlin kept screaming. Every few seconds, the cries would quiet, but then as soon as he began to relax, he would seize again with fresh howls of torment.

These minutes felt like eons to all the men in the cave. All of them had a soft spot for the ridiculous servant. He was a good friend to all of them, especially Arthur and Gwaine. Gwaine was at this point thrashing against his bonds, the ropes cutting into the skin on his wrists, but he paid no heed to that. He was fighting to get to Merlin, the first real friend he ever had, the best friend he ever will have, who was _suffering._

Then it was over.

The druid monster (as Arthur now referred to her) removed the thrice-blasted object from Merlin's face, and Merlin collapsed against his bonds. There was no pride left in the normally vibrant young man. He just hung, head down, with violent sobs tearing from his thin chest. Arthur was horrified. What was Merlin just forced to relive that scarred him that badly?

She was weeping with him, her hands pressed against his cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Merlin, it's over, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Arthur snapped, "Get your hands off him, sorcerer! You have what you wanted. Now go, let us free. Or did you lie about that too?" he sneered.

Her steady gaze met his. "I do not lie. You are all free to leave, once I go. I value my life, unlike other sorcerers who have gone against Camelot."

"Then leave, let us go, and take that _thing_ back to whoever paid you for your services."

"No one paid me. I work for no one but myself." At the confused glances from the Knights, she sighed and explained further. "This belongs not to me, though."

She stepped back towards Merlin, but paused at the cries of "_No!_" that echoed through the cavern. "I will not use it on him again. Rest assured; I have all the memories that I need. I mean to give this to its rightful owner. And she took the amulet, strung it on a long silver chain and hung it around Merlin's neck. The sobbing man didn't seem to notice.

She said, "If Merlin so chooses, you may see what I've placed in the amulet. Only Merlin can use it, however. It will only respond to his touch. He will know what to do."

She looked at all the faces in the room. "Think about what you've seen here today. There is more to this servant than meets the eye. If he allows it, you would be honored with seeing his memories."

And she vanished in a swirl of light and smoke.

As soon as she did, the ropes binding the men loosened and fell free, and everyone stood, grimacing at the return of blood to their fingers, except Merlin, who crumpled to the ground, shoulders heaving with silent sobs.

Everyone rushed to help him, but Gwaine was first. He gently touched Merlin's shoulders, trying to ease him into a sitting position. "Merlin, mate, look at me. Come on, that's it," he said as Merlin looked up and around at all the concerned faces.

Arthur's voice was rough. "Merlin, are you…alright?"

Merlin raised trembling hands to his face and wiped away the tears that remained, "Um, yeah, just…I'm fine." He shook his head and make as if to stand, with Gwaine eagerly helping him up. "L-let's get out of here, yeah? Go home?"

Arthur smiled. "That, Merlin, is the best idea you've had all day."

oOo

**Poor Merlin! I'm sorry! **

**If you feel I went too OOC with Merlin, just think about all the bad things that's ever happened to him. Think about reliving that all at once. I kinda stole from the dementors with this…my bad J.K.R!**

**And as for the reason I took a few memories from the Knights, Merlin didn't see everything. He wasn't always in the frame. I thought this would be the best way of making it fit. YES I KNOW I DON'T HAVE MORGANA'S MEMORIES DON'T JUDGE ME JUST GO WITH IT!**

**You Know You Wanna Be Kate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is short. I know. But it's the second chapter today, so I'm not feeling to sorry for you. **

**Ladies, gentlemen, sorcerers, warlocks, and variations thereupon; it's time to play **_**SPOT THAT REFERECE! **_**First one who can correctly find the reference and name the Fandom wins a box of virtual Chocolate Frogs! (Btw, that is NOT the reference.) You will also be granted a shoutout on the next chapter's Author's Notes. May the odds be ever in your favor! (that's also not the reference…)**

**The winner of the last round of **_**Spot That Reference**_** is….*drumroll* **_Alligates! _**Not only did she spot one of the references in the chapter, she spotted the hidden reference in the author's notes! Forget the Chocolate Frogs, she gets Honeydukes. All of it. Well done you!**

oOo

_One week earlier_:

In her hovel in the woods, Morgana was working herself up into a nice tantrum. She was tired of this house, tired of being dirty, tired of having none of the luxuries that were owed her. _She _was the rightful Queen, not that spoiled blond brat currently prancing about wearing her crown. _She _was Uther's firstborn child! Why was it Arthur who got to reap all the benefits of being a Pendragon, while she, the rightful heir, was groveling in the dirt like some- some _commoner! _

She would not stand for this. As her rage built up inside of her, she stopped her frantic pacing, and flipped over the one table she had, scattering papers, potion ingredients, and pieces of broken pottery from her last outburst. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as she thought it was going to be. The only satisfaction she got these days were her daydreams of killing Arthur in battle, becoming the Queen (as she should!), and then, only then, killing that miserable, interfering, _traitorous_ servant.

Merlin.

Really, as she began to think on her current situation, she knew what it all lead back to. The fact that she was blessed with the powers of the Old Religion, and Arthur was not. Her father may have said that magic was evil and could only be used to destroy Camelot, but she knew better. She knew that it was only fear. Fear of what he could not control and jealousy over what power he could not hope to attain.

Arthur was of the same mold. He detested magic because he could not seize it could not control it, could not use it for his own selfish desires. Why that upstarting fool was on the throne was beyond her. Could the people not understand? Did they not have eyes? And what about Emrys? The so-called savior of the magical people, where was he when she was doing her utmost to root out this injustice? Protecting the _Pendragons_, that's where!

_Of course when I'm queen I can change all of this,_ she thought with a smirk_ Burn it to the ground and start over. A golden age of magic and prosperity, with me as its sovereign._

Suddenly, the sound of a high wind tore around her shack, and the feeling of magic washed over her. She began to panic, thinking Emrys had come for her, but a knock at the door and a whispered "Your Majesty" put her at ease. She held her head high in the manner befitting a queen, and strode to the door, opening it to see a girl. A slight, common girl. Morgana had half a mind to send her away, but she remembered that this girl had magic, and now Morgana could see the markings of a druid across her arms.

"Yes? What business do you have with me?" she asked imperiously.

"I need your help. I don't know who else could help me with this; you're our only hope!" The girl looked down, brown hair falling out of her braids to cover her eyes.

_At last_, thought Morgana, _these druid fools realize in whom to place their trust_. She smiled what she thought was a friendly smile and drew the girl into the house, closing the rickety door behind her. "Come in, come in. What's your name?"

"Ceridwen."

Morgana smiled again, "What a lovely name. Ceridwen. How can I help my subject?"

Ceridwen wrung her hands, "I mean to help bring about the fall of King Arthur."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. What could this scrap of a girl hope to bring to the fight against her brother that Morgana didn't already have? "And how's that, my dear? I am open to suggestions, but…" she let her sentence trail off delicately.

It seemed that Ceridwen understood her perfectly. Her shy demeanor lessened slightly. "You, your majesty, have been trying to take down Camelot from the outside with grandeur and force. While that's a good strategy sometimes, I think that taking them down from within would prove more effective."

There was more to this girl than met the eye. "And you could do that? How?"

Ceridwen dropped her gaze again. "Prove that Arthur is not fit to be king. Show the knights his true colors. Make god bleed, and they will cease to believe in him."

The trademark smirk that Morgana was so known for came back in full force. "That is an excellent idea my dear Ceridwen. What can I give you to help you with this?"

Ceridwen's eyes sparkled. "Just a few memories."

oOo

**So this was a character study of Morgana. As we can all see, she is crazysauce. Big time. And I found the name Ceridwen by Googleing some Welsh girl names. I think it's lovely. And it was the name of a sorceress. So it fits.**

**Ceridwen** — (ker-ID-wen) Poss. from Welsh _cerdd_ "song" + _gwen_ "shining, holy"; or _cariad_ "beloved" + _gwen_ "shining, holy". Ceridwen was a powerful sorceress in the tale of Taliesin.

**Next chapter, Merlin debates watching the memories and they eventually do. FEELS AND ANGST! MWAHAHA! **_**THE BIG REVEAL!**_

**You Know You Wanna Be Kate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews! You guys make my day!**

**Ladies, gentlemen, sorcerers, warlocks, and variations thereupon; it's time to play **_**SPOT THAT REFERECE! **_**First one who can correctly find the references and name the Fandom wins a box of virtual Chocolate Frogs! (Btw, that is NOT the reference.) You will also be granted a shoutout on the next chapter's Author's Notes. May the odds be ever in your favor! (that's also not the reference…)**

**This last chapter's winner was again **_Alligates _**for spotting the reference from Iron Man 2. The quote went: Make god bleed, and people will cease to believe in him. You go girl!**

**This time there are two references, one from a MOVIE and one from a BOOK! Happy hunting!**

**Super extra bonus brownie points if you can find the Bible verse hidden in here…**

oOo

It was late. Very late. Merlin knew he would regret this when tomorrow came, but for now, like the past two nights, Merlin sat near the fire, occasionally poking the smoldering embers, but mostly just staring into the flames, thinking.

Anxiety sat heavy and choking on his chest. The other Knights badgered him endlessly about it for that first day, but when Percival saw how badly the pressure was affecting Merlin, he pulled Arthur to the side for a quick word. None of the knights said anything since.

Merlin sighed and pulled the amulet from under his shirt, where it had rested, a constant reminder of the choice he had to make. The deep red stone glittered in the orange light of the low fire.

A voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Merlin?" asked Leon. Merlin's head whipped around to see the knight getting out of his bedroll. "What are you still doing up?"

Merlin rolled the amulet around in his hands. "Just…couldn't sleep I guess."

Leon settled beside him, and said, "The same for me. Are you still thinking about that?" He gestured to the glittering object in Merlin's grasp.

"Yeah, I-" Merlin sighed, "Leon, what's your biggest secret? The thing you're most ashamed about? You don't have to tell me, just think about it." Merlin paused to let the older knight gather his thoughts. "Now," Merlin continued, "think about telling Arthur. And Percival. And Gwaine. And Elyan. And me. But make that secret something terrible. Something you would never tell _anybody. _Now you know why I don't want to show you."

Leon sighed and ran a hand through his dark blond curls. "I see. Well, you're faced with a conundrum there, Merlin. Because now, all of us know you have some sort of secret. Don't you think that Arthur is going to think about that every time he wants to confide in you—I know he does. More than with the rest of us, at any rate. Are you willing to let his imagination run wild? What if he starts thinking, I don't know, you're a _sorcerer_ or something?"

Merlin's eyes flashed to his face, shock written in his eyes for just the slightest second, but Leon was looking into the fire, and didn't notice.

They sat in silence for a while, each mulling over their own thoughts, before Leon clapped him on the back. "Just think about it, alright? If you truly do not wish to share with us, then don't. But Arthur is driving himself crazy over this. One day, he's going to need to know."

"Yeah," Merlin whispered, "he does."

oOo

When the small company had arrived home to Camelot, Arthur was welcomed home rather enthusiastically by his Queen. He kissed her soundy, and then began to go through the list of all the things he needed to do now that he was home. "Merlin, I need you to- where's Merlin?" Arthur looked around for the dark hair and bright neckerchief, but they were nowhere to be seen.

A servant—Jacob, his memory supplied—stepped forward to take his reigns, and said, "Merlin's left to see Gaius, Sire. He said to tell you he would come and pick up your gear to be cleaned later tonight. We'll deal with the horses for you."

Arthur nodded, "Thank you, Jacob."

"Sire,"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"He said for- for me to call you a p-prat, Sire."

oOo

"-and now I don't know what to do! I'm damned either way, Gauis! If I don't show him, I am treated with suspicion for the rest of my days, and he'll never trust me, and if I do show him, he'll burn me at the stake! What kind of choice is that?"

Merlin was pacing around Gaius's chambers frantically, running his hands through his hair, making it stand up and making him look even more frazzled than he already was. He groaned and fell onto a bench at their table and buried his head in his hands. "What do I do, Gaius?"

Hearing Merlin sound like this hurt Gauis's heart. The boy was like a son to him, and all Gaius ever wanted to do was protect him from pain. The physician had taken a seat rather quickly when Merlin began to tell his tale, and he was sure his face was white as bone now. Just the thought of someone putting Merlin through that made a rage rise up in him like he hadn't seen in years, but more than that he was just tired. Tired of everything that he had to watch and not take part in, but let Merlin suffer on his own. _I am too old for this_, Gaius thought.

"I don't know, my boy. If I were you, I would probably let Arthur see it, and the knights too. But this is your decision."

Merlin snorted at that particularly helpful piece of advice.

"I mean it Merlin. I cannot make this decision for you. I am not you. I don't fully understand what those memories contain. As I fully do not understand the workings of the relationship between you and Arthur." Gaius stood and placed his hands on his ward's shoulders. Merlin leaned into the comfort. "I will stand beside you and protect you no matter what happens. The truth will come out one day Merlin, whichever day you choose that to be. But do you really think that Arthur will be able to unite Albion if he doesn't understand all that you have done for him?"

Merlin took a deep breath, and stood, hugging Gaius. When he pulled away, a fierce determination settled on his face. "I know what I'm going to do."

oOo

Arthur strode through the castle, cloak billowing out behind him, as he made his way to the council room. Just a few minutes ago, a messenger had poked his head into Arthur's rooms, after politely knocking and waiting for a response, and said that there was an "urgent assembly of the Round Table. I was told you would understand what that meant, my lord." So off Arthur went, hoping that this time, it wasn't Morgana, it wasn't certain death, and it wasn't something that he would lose sleep over.

However, if this was the result of Gwaine's most recent drinking binge, Arthur might have to let him take Merlin's honorary place in the stocks.

Arthur flung open the doors, and walked briskly to his seat at the head of the table, where the rest of the Round Table were already assembled. He was met by a cacophony from knights.

"Arthur, what's happening?"

"Is Morgana-"

"-just told to come, and now-"

"Where's Gwen, is she-"

Arthur clapped his hands onto the table, and proclaimed in his 'kingly' voice, "Quiet!" When the room fell completely silent, he said, "Does anyone want to tell my _why_ the reunion with my Queen was cut short?" His sharp eyes darted from face to face, and when no answers were forthcoming, he asked, "Well? Anyone?"

"I called this meeting."

Arthur and all the knights' heads turned to the door, where Merlin was standing, his straight backed, resolute posture only marred slightly by the shaking in his hands. He took a few quick steps into the room and tossed a glittering object on a chain, where it slid to a halt in the middle of the table. The amulet.

All eyes were on Merlin, but he stared straight at Arthur. "I've decided to show you what's in here. It's only fair, after all." His breathing was just a bit too erratic, and his tone a bit too light to be convincing. Everyone knew Merlin was panicking inside.

Arthur took a seat. "Are you sure, Merlin?"

The young manservant exhaled and said, "If I don't do it now, I never will."

Elyan spoke up. "How many memories are inside that thing? How long will it take?"

"Oh, there's a fair few," Merlin said. "There's no possible way we can see it all tonight. I just mean to get us started on the first set. I just ask one thing of you."

Everyone waited for Merlin to continue.

"Don't think any less of me."

That is not what they were expecting. Gwaine, startled, began to shout, "Of course we wo-"

"No!" Merlin said sharply. "Don't just say that. I need you all to promise that you won't jump to conclusions about me, that you'll think before you do anything…drastic. Especially you, Arthur."

Blue eyes met blue eyes as Merlin waited. Arthur nodded.

Merlin reached for the Amulet.

oOo

The magic swirled around them, making the room around them transform into the scene from Merlin's memory.

**A young Merlin was making his way over a sandy hill. As Merlin walked the well-worn path, he caught a glimpse of parapets in the distance.**

"God, mate," whispered Gwaine, "You're so young!"

Merlin smiled despite himself. "This was the first day I ever came to Camelot."

**Merlin had arrived in Camelot. He walked along the market place, taking everything in, a look of amazement on his face.**

Percival laughed quietly, "Country boy. I did the same thing."

**Overlooking the palace courtyard, Uther was addressing the crowds.**

Arthur looked pained at the image of his father, so bright, vibrant, and alive. It had been such a long time since he saw his father look that way.

"**Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic.** **And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot,** **I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."**

**Morgana looks down from her window.**

The newer knights—Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine—gasped in shock and reflexively reached for their swords.

Arthur's look of pain deepened when he remembered how close they used to be, like brother and sister before they even knew it, contrasted with her hatred of him now.

Merlin's heart felt guilty when he remembered what exactly made her change. _My fault_, he whispered to himself.

**The man is forced to his knees, and then on Uther's signal, the man is beheaded.**

Merlin flinched.

Elyan saw the flinch. "That was the first thing you ever saw in Camelot?" Merlin nodded.

**Morgana looked away along with the many of the crowd.**

"**When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon** **was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"**

"He's calling for a feast right after an execution? Who does that?" Gwaine asked.

"Have care with how you speak. He was of Camelot, and he was my father," Arthur snapped.

**With a shriek, an old, weathered woman who they all knew to be Mary Collins appeared.**

"**There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you!** **With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!" she wailed.**

Arthur's eyes widened "Nobody told me she announced it like that!"

"Did you expect us to, Sire? Uther did not want to truly acknowledge the danger your life was in." Leon countered.

"She was right," murmured Merlin.

"_What?_" cried the room.

Merlin backtracked hastily, "No, not about killing Arthur, gods, no. Just that Uther's justice did nothing but bring trouble down upon Camelot."

"**Seize her!" Uther shouted.**

**Then Mary Collin screeched words of magic and disappeared in a flash of smoke.**

Everyone (but Merlin) looked astonished at the blatant display of magic.

**Merlin then walks through the castle and sees the guard.**

"**Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" asked Merlin.**

**The guard pointed Merlin in his direction. Merlin knocks on the door and enters Gaius' quarters and looks around.**

"**Hello?" Merlin calls out.**

**He wanders into the room. Papers, books, bottles, and jars cover every available surface, and a nice fire burned in the hearth. Potions bubbled over fires.**

Merlin smiled at the familiar scene, but then his heart dropped and his veins turned ice cold at the memory of what happened next. _This is it. Oh god._

**'Hello? Gaius?' calls out Merlin.**

Arthur looked strangely at the real Merlin, who had gone pale and started to hyperventilate.

**Gaius is standing on a ladder in a bookcase, but, started by Merlin's voice, he looks around then falls backwards off the ladder, breaking through the railing at his back.**

"_No!_" cried everyone.They were all fond of the gruff old man, and, even though they knew he survived, it seemed impossible.

Then the unthinkable happened.

**Merlin's eyes flood with gold, and Gaius's fall seems to slow, leaving him hanging in midair. Merlin looks around, then sees the bed in the corner, and his eyes glow again as the bed slides across the floor underneath Gaius's suspended form. As Merlin's eyes flash one more time, Gauis begins to fall again, but this time onto the safety of his bed. **

Merlin quickly wills the memory to stop, and waited for the backlash.

The room was utterly silent. It seemed that no one drew breath. The scene around them was paused onto Merlin, his eyes still golden, with Gaius falling onto the bed.

Merlin stared resolutely at the floor, shaking all over, feeling all five pairs of eyes bore into him.

After a few moments, Arthur broke the deafening silence. "You- you have…"

"Magic? Yeah, I do."

A thousand emotions were running through Arthur's head. Shock- Merlin can't be a sorcerer! He's _Merlin_! Betrayal- He lied to me. I can't believe he lied to me. Everyone has lied to me! Anger- what right did he think he had, to come to Camelot and practice _magic_! Fear- He's a sorcerer. He's a sorcerer! He could kill me, kill us, kill Gwen! Have to protect Camelot! Indecision- He's my friend, he's Merlin. Merlin's not evil… Sorrow- there goes another friendship, ruined by someone who just wanted to use him.

Every conversation, every ill- concealed lie, every time Merlin mysteriously vanished, every time a stroke of luck just happened out of nowhere, all of it flashed through his mind. Was all of that a lie? Was Merlin just another faceless evil come to steal, kill, and destroy?

"You have magic."

Merlin looked up at Arthur's face, carefully schooled into a blank expression. "Yes." He whispered.

"You."

"Yes."

Anger now built up in Arthur, blotting out every other emotion. "You have magic! You come to Camelot, commit treason, for what? To kill me? Is this a plot? You've been working with Morgana against me all along!"

Merlin's eyes widened at the accusations. "No, Arthur, I would never! You _must_ know that! Never, _never_, have I done anything to hurt you Arthur! If you can't see that, you're a bigger prat than I thought!"

Arthur just stared at his manservant for a moment, then said, with an air of incredulity, "How dare you!"

Merlin's blue eyes flashed - not with magic, but with anger. "How _dare_ I? How dare _I_?! No, how dare you, Arthur, for treating me like some criminal, after I've been hunted, after I've been hurt- No, Arthur, how dare you for not seeing everything I've done for you, and all I have lost."

And the tears that had been threatening to spill from Merlin's eyes fell.

And so did all of his hopes for Albion.

He knew it, he just _knew_ that Arthur would react like this! Why did this have to happen now? They were so close, _so close_, and Merlin had ruined it.

"I have given everything. Everything! My family, my safety, my home, my _love_! I have given everything for you Arthur! For you!" Merlin was hysterical now, tears running unrestricted down his face, voice rising, breathing harsh and erratic. "I r-risked my lif-fe so many times, I've done so m-much—_this is what I get?! _H-hatred, rej-jection, and persecution?"

Merlin abruptly threw his hands in the air, "I can't do this anymore! I can't deal with everything. If you want to kill me, Arthur, just do it. Just make it quick." And Merlin, steeling himself for what was to come, knelt before Arthur and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow to fall.

oOo

**Alligates, that was for you. Mwahaha! *kate wears Morgana's smirk***

**That really was evil wasn't it? But I am soooo good!**

**So ladies and gents, once you all put away your knives and pitchforks, I has a question. Which scenes are you particularly looking forward to and why? How would you like me to approach them?**

**Follow, Favorite, Review! It's kinda the best part of my day.**

**DOCTOR WHO EPISODE TOMORROW YOU GISE DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND IT'S THE 50****TH**** ANNIVERSARY OF DOCTOR WHO AND MATT SMITH IS BACK AND I CAN'T WAIT BECAUSE THEY ARE PERFECT AND JUST AASFADF;KLFJ'DKFJ.**

**If you're a Whovian, 1) you're amazing! Brilliant! Fantastic! 2) PM me and tell me what you think of "Bells of St. John." I can't wait to hear your opinions!**

**You Know You Wanna Be Kate!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeps, I am cruel. Mucho meanie. But it was worth it to see all the lovely reviews of people who were taken by surprise at my ending there. **

**Congrats to **Lizzandra, Cariboucapecod, **and **Hullo (guest) **for getting the Avenger's reference. Seriously, does nobody else play this game?! I liked it…*sad face***

**Ok, my apologies. I was originally going to do this episode all in one go, so when I split it at that cliffhanger (growls from audience) I put the book reference in here… But it's a real obvi, if you've read the book.**

oOo

"_What?!_" Cried Gwaine, who rushed forward to grip Merlin's shoulders protectively, "You're not going to _kill_ him, Arthur, are you? Are you?" Gwaine hauled Merlin up to his feet. "He's not going to touch you, Merlin. You're not going to touch him!"

Merlin looked at Gwaine in astonishment. "B-but I have magic, it's against the law-"

"Bugger the law, Merlin!"

Arthur spoke in a quiet monotone, fingering the hilt of his sword. "The law is hard, but it is the law."

"You can't!"

Merlin pushed at Gwaine's hands, "No, Gwaine, he's right."

"Do you _want_ to die?!"

Merlin cried, "No! I just- I'd rather die here, quickly. I-I don't want to burn." He finished in a rush. The room was silent at that terrible request. Merlin hung his head and felt his cheeks turn red at the stares.

Now Percival spoke, the ever present voice of reason. "Remember what Merlin asked of us? He asked us to listen to him. We aren't doing that." Merlin shot him a surprised, if grateful look.

Leon, the compromiser, put in his bit. "Let's watch the rest. After this we can decide what needs to be done."

"And what doesn't." stated Elyan.

They all turned back to the memory-Merlin, who still had gold eyes. Merlin willed the memories to continue.

"**What did you just do?" asked Gaius, astonished as he rose from the bed.**

"**Erm..." said Merlin.**

"**Tell me!" demanded the old man.**

"How terrifying that must have been…" murmured Leon.

"**I, I, I have no idea what happened." Merlin attempted to lie.**

"**If anyone had seen that..." said Gaius.**

"**Er, no! That, that was, that was nothing to do with me. That, that was..." stuttered Merlin.**

Gwaine snorted. Everyone else looked at him askance, but he just said, "For a secret sorcerer, who's apparently been hiding this from everyone, you're a crap liar!" He laughed loudly, breaking the tension wonderfully.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Of course if it's funny to _you_!"

"**I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" said Gauis.**

"Now that threw me for a loop! I thought I was going to be executed for sure! And then he asks me that!" Merlin said, in a much happier mood.

Arthur still stood, watching, mind turning.

"**Nowhere," said Merlin.**

"**So how is it you know magic?" asked Gaius suspiciously.**

"**I don't." said Merlin.**

All the expressions in the room said _yeah, right_. "I didn't!" cried Merlin, "Not in the traditional sense, anyway."

Elyan said, "So wh-" but Merlin cut him off.

"**Where did you study? Answer me!" growled Gaius.**

"**I, I've never studied magic or, or been taught." Merlin said.**

"**Are you lying to me, boy?" said Gaius.**

"No," whispered Merlin.

"**What do you want me to say?" asked Merlin desperately.**

"**The truth!" said Gaius.**

"**I was born like this!" said Merlin.**

"**That's impossible!**

"I really was," said Merlin quietly, "The laws don't really consider people like me, do they?" All the knights were thoughtful at that.

**Who are you?" said Gaius.**

"**Oh, erm..." said Merlin.**

**[pulls off backpack]**

"**I have this letter." Said Merlin.**

"**I, I don't have my glasses." Said Gaius.**

"**I'm Merlin." Said Merlin.**

"**Hunith's son?" said Gaius.**

"How did he know your mother?" asked Leon.

Merlin looked relieved at such a benign question. "He's her uncle. Gaius used to be Uncle Gaius to me when I was small."

"**Yes!" said Merlin sounding relieved.**

"**But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" said Gaius.**

"**It is Wednesday." Said Merlin slowly.**

Everyone chuckled a bit at Gaius.

"**Ah. Right, then. You better put your bag in there." Said Gaius, pointing to a door.**

"**You, you won't say anything about, erm..." said Merlin sounding scared.**

Leon looked at Merlin and said, "You were truly scared he would turn you in, weren't you?"

Merlin shrugged self-consciously. "It's a bit of an ingrained behavior, yeah."

"**No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." Said Gaius.**

"I could count on one hand the number of times people said that to me."

All the knights looked at each other. How much did they owe to Merlin?

**Merlin looked over at Camelot and smiled at the amazing view.**

"Wow…" Elyan breathed. Growing up in Camelot, he never really appreciated how beautiful it was.

**Gaius was seen reading the letter, then Huinith's voice over began. "My dear Gaius,**

**I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust.**

Merlin snorted quietly, "Story of my life."

**It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so."**

Gwaine looked confused. "Huh?"

Pausing the memory again, Merlin said, "Honestly, Gwaine, think about it. This having magic made it to where I was going to be hunted and persecuted for the rest of my life. Who wants that for their son?"

Arthur flinched almost unnoticeably.

**Hunith is shown writing the letter.**

**Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him.**

"Meaning they would kill me."

**He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts.** **I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both."**

Arthur spoke quietly, still brooding. "She's a good woman."

"Yeah," Merlin said, "she is."

**The scene cut to Morgana and Uther.**

More hisses and flinches at the sight of Morgana.

"**Morgana." Asks Uther.**

"**Yes?" she says.**

"**What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" asks the king.**

"**I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration. That poor mother."**

"**It was simple justice for what he'd done." Said Uther coldly.**

"What did he do!" exclaimed Merlin, "If he didn't hurt anyone, kill anyone, why was he put to death? I know people who were put to death for _healing_."

"**To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone." Said Morgana.**

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "Wow, mate. Never thought I would catch you agreeing with Morgana of all people."

"Isn't it obvious?" Arthur said cruelly, "They're both _sorcerers._ Of course they think alike."

"And what's that supposed to mean Arthur?" asked Merlin quietly. "If you remember, Morgana didn't have magic at this point."

Arthur ran his hand across his face. "I said I would wait to judge. I will. Keep going."

"**You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like." Said Uther.**

"**How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" asked Morgana.**

"Forever…" whispered Merlin, with a sad look at Arthur.

"**Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen."**

"**I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!" said Morgana.**

"**I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer"**

"They are so much alike it's scary," observed Elyan.

"**You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" said Morgana.**

Merlin shot another look at Arthur, who promptly looked away and ignored his friend's glance.

**The scene cut to Lady Helen's campsite where Lady Helen was humming. She hears a noise and becomes scared.**

"My god." Merlin whispered. The scene froze on Helen's face.

"What?"

"This memory doesn't belong to anyone here, not to anyone alive! She must have…" Merlin gripped the amulet tighter, and paused as his eyes flashed gold. "Oh…she's been gathering these memories for years…"

"**Hello? Gregory?" she called for her guard.**

"**Lady Helen." Said Gregory.**

"**Is all well?" the Lady asks.**

"**Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow." Says Gregory.**

"**That's good." Said Lady Helen.**

"**I'll be outside if you need me." the guard informs his lady.**

**More noises were heard. Gregory draws his sword.**

"**Who's there? Who's there?" the guard calls out.**

**Lady Helen continues to hum but stops when more noises appear. She looks to the tent flap and sees Mary Collins face looking in at her.**

**Helen gasped in surprise and backed away as Mary Collins began to chant.**

"**Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp." Mary Collins curses the voodoo doll while stabbing it, causing Lady Helen to feel the effects as well. She falls over, dead.**

Merlin shuddered in revulsion.

Elyan looked at him, "You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Merlin shuddered again, "Black magic. Disgusting stuff."

Percival didn't really want to ask, but curiosity got the better of him. "Why'd she stab the doll?"

"Because she's just a hedgewitch. Not very powerful at all. That poppet makes it easier. Anything done to the poppet is done to the person that it's made for. But that's black magic, and, like I said, disgusting. It's only used to hurt people."

"Have you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur sadly. "Made a poppet? No."

"I mean killed someone."

A pause. "Yes."

**Mary grabs her necklace and sits at the desk.**

"**Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata." She chants another spell. And turns into Lady Helen, but when she looks in Helen's handmirror, the reflection just showed a gray, wrinkled old woman. **

"Whoa, why's the mirror doing that?" asked Gwaine.

Merlin sighed. Arthur was just as tense as he was a minute ago, and Merlin revealing his depth of magical knowledge was doing nothing to lessen Arthur's mood. "Mirrors show a true reflection. Glamours—that's what that was, a glamour—they trick observers into believing they see something that they don't. It doesn't actually change your appearance.

**Merlin is sleeping when a voice called, "Merlin! Merlin!"**

"What's that?"

"Wait and see, Gwaine."

**Merlin wakes up and enters Gaius' chambers.**

"**I got you water. You didn't wash last night." Said Gaius.**

"**Sorry." Said Merlin.**

"**Help yourself to breakfast." Said Gaius.**

**Merlin sits down with Gaius to some water porridge.**

**Gaius waited till Merlin had sat down then he knocked a jug of water over. Merlin instinctively froze it with his eyes flashing golden.**

**Gaius gasped and the two looked at each other before looking back to the suspended water and bucket. It then falls.**

"It's a reflex. Just like flinching, you can't help it. At this time, if I saw something fall, I reached out and caught it. But with magic."

"**How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Asked Gaius.**

"**I don't know any spells." Said Merlin.**

"**So what did you do? There must be something." Said Gaius.**

"**It just happens." Said Merlin.**

Everyone looked at Merlin. Everything they had ever heard of magic stated that it required effort, years of study to master, yet there was this young boy who had no idea what he had, no idea where it came from, and he was scared. This was something they hadn't considered before.

**Merlin began to clear up the mess.**

"**Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here.' Said Gaius.**

**Gaius placed a small bottle and a sack on the table.**

"**Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."**

"**Okay," said Merlin.**

"**And here." Said Gaius placing a sandwich on the table.**

They all smiled at the old man. Everyone knew how fond he was of Merlin.

"**Off you go. And Merlin! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." Said Gaius grimly. Merlin nods before leaving.**

Percival said, "Not at all. The first thing you saw in Camelot was an execution, I'm sure you remembered well enough on your own."

**Merlin eats as he walks to Sir Olwin's quarters. He knocks on the door and old, blind, squinty Sir Olwin answers.**

"**Erm, I brought you your medicine," said Merlin. He handed the medicine to the blind man.**

**Sir Olwin pops the cork and begins drinking.**

"**Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." said Merlin too late. "I'm sure it's fine." Merlin quickly fled the scene.**

Leon and Gwaine laughed at Merlin's younger self, and Arthur was hard-pressed to hide his smile.

**Merlin is now crossing the training ground where he comes across Arthur bullying his current servant.**

"Ohh," cooed Gwaine, "you're just a little baby Princess! Lookit him!"

All the knights laughed, Merlin snorted quietly, and even Arthur's lips twitched up a little bit. It seemed that giving him time to cool off was a good thing.

"**Where's the target?" mocked Arthur.**

**Arthur's gang laughed at the prince.**

Arthur rolled his eyes, "What a bunch of bootlickers…"

Gwaine clapped the King on his shoulder, "Don't worry your head, Highness, we would never treat you with that much respect!"

"I'm well aware."

"**There, Sir?" said Morris.**

"**It's into the sun." said Arthur.**

"**But, it's not that bright." Said Morris.**

"**A bit like you, then?" retorted Arthur cruelly.**

Leon grimaced. He remembered firsthand what Arthur was like in his pre-Merlin days. Elyan just stared at him for a second. "Arthur. You- were- a- _prat!_"

Arthur shot his brother-in-law a withering look. "I don't treat my servants that way anymore."

Merlin felt it safe enough to add, "He's really not. Maybe a bit rude sometimes, but he's not cruel."

"**I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" said Morris.**

**Morris begins to carry the target to the other side of the training ground.**

"**Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." growled the knight called Sir Jamieson.**

"**This'll teach him." said Arthur.**

"**Yeah." Encouraged Sir Amos.**

"**He he. Teach him a lesson." Laughed Sir Jamieson.**

**Arthur throws a dagger at the target the servant was still carrying.**

"You could have hurt him!" Percival said.

"**Hey! Hang on!" said Morris.**

"**Don't stop!" laughed Arthur.**

**Morris takes a few steps back.**

"**Here?" asked Morris.**

"He was absolutely humiliated," said Merlin.

**Gwen opens an upper window and shakes a rug frowning as she watches Arthur bullying the serving boy.**

Arthur flushed dark red, and said "I didn't know she saw that."

"**I told you to keep moving!" called out Arthur.**

**Arthur threw another dagger.**

And glares were thrown at the King.

"**Come on! Run!" calls Arthur.**

**Morris shuffles along trying to carry the large board of wood and Arthur throws more daggers.**

"**Do you want some moving target practice?" asks Arthur.**

**Morris drops the target which rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.**

"And in comes Merlin to save the day from the Prince of Prats!" (A/N: I'll give you three guesses who said that.)

"**Hey, come on, that's enough." Said Merlin**

"**What?" asked Arthur, incredulously.**

"Before this, no one had the guts to stand up to me. It was always 'Yes, sire,' and 'No, sire,' and 'Three bags full, sire!'" Arthur crossed his arms. He hated bootlickers!

"**You've had your fun, my friend." Said Merlin.**

"**Do I know you?" asked Arthur coming towards Merlin.**

"**Er, I'm Merlin," responded Merlin holding out a hand to Arthur for the prince to take.**

"**So I don't know you." Arthur stated without taking the hand.**

"Rude," said Elyan.

"**No." admitted Merlin.**

"**Yet you called me 'friend'." Arthur said.**

"I always think people are potential friends until given reason to think otherwise."*

Everyone just looked at Merlin at that surprisingly wise statement.

"**That was my mistake," agreed Merlin.**

"**Yes, I think so," Arthur thinking that things were going his way.**

"**Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass," said Merlin.**

"And here it begins!" Said Gwaine.

Melin grinned at him, "And it hasn't stopped since."

**Merlin starts walking away.**

**Arthur snorts, "or I one who could be so stupid."**

**Merlin stops walking.**

"**Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" asked Arthur.**

Arthur winced at his…well the only word that was coming to mind was _prattishness_.

"**No." said Merlin.**

"**Would you like me to help you?" asked Arthur.**

"**I wouldn't if I were you," retorted Merlin in a threatening voice.**

**Arthur laughed,** **"Why? What are you going to do to me?" asked the arrogant Prince.**

"**You have no idea," said Merlin in a mysterious voice.**

Arthur's bad mood came back with a vengeance. "You were threatening me with magic!"

Merlin held his hands up, "Wait, I was just giving you fair warning. You remember how little control I had! I was afraid that if something did happen, I'd use magic to protect myself."

"**Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." Arthur said.**

**Merlin looks and just takes a swing at him.**

All the knights grimace at the pathetic attempt at a punch. "Remind me to teach you how to hit someone, Merlin," Gwaine sighed. "because that…that was a girl's punch."

**Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.**

**Gwen cringes at Merlin's position.**

"**I'll have you thrown in jail for that," said Arthur.**

"**What, who do you think you are? The King?" asked Merlin.**

Leon raised an eyebrow at Merlin, "You really had no idea what you were up against, did you."

Merlin grinned and shook his head ruefully.

"**No. I'm his son, Arthur." Arthur responded.**

**Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees. Merlin is escorted down to the cells by guards.**

**Merlin burst out laughing.**

Everyone in the room just stared at the eccentric warlock. He just tried to punch the Prince, got thrown in jail, and he's _laughing_?

Gwaine put a hand to Merlin's forehead. "You feeling alright mate?"

Merlin swats Gwaine's hand away impatiently, "Gwaine this happened years ago!"

Elyan just scratched at his head. "But why would you laugh?"

Merlin shrugged. "I thought it was funny. I was the one person in Camelot who truly deserved to be there. And I'm there because I tried to stand up to a prat. It's one of those things that if you don't laugh about it, you'll probably start to cry."

Percival nodded at this explanation. "It's ironic, I'll give you that."

**Mary Collins disguised as the beautiful Lady Helen crosses the drawbridge and enters Camelot. Mary Collins' true reflection appears in the puddle.**

**Mary Collins enters the throne room to where Uther and some of his court members are currently.**

"**Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations," said Uther graciously.**

"**The pleasure's all mine," said Mary Collins.**

"**How was your journey?" asked Uther.**

**Mary Collins faked a sigh, "Oh, the time it took, Sire." She said softly.**

Observant Percival noted, "From this perspective, it's a bit obvious that she's faking it."

**Uther took one of her hands and kissed it, "Well, it's always worth the wait."**

"**It will be," said Mary Collins obviously thinking of her plot to kill Arthur.**

"See?" Added Percival.

**Merlin is in his cell sleeping on the straw floor.**

"**Merlin, Merlin," the mysterious voice calls.**

"Ugh!" groaned Gwaine, "What _is_ that?!"

Merlin gave him a smirk, "You'll have to wait, just like I did." Truth be told, Merlin really wasn't looking forward to Arthur seeing the conversation with Kilgharrah. It would be much too easy to connect the two, and realize that Merlin was the one to free him.

**Merlin wakes and hears the voice coming from the floor underneath him jumps up away from the voice calling to him.**

"**Merlin," the voice calls again.**

Gwaine looked at Merlin with an expression of pleading. Merlin ignored him.

**Merlin moves towards the floor putting his head close to ground to see what the voice was.**

"**Merlin," said Gaius in surprise. Merlin quickly gets up out of his compromising position on the floor. **

**The cell door opens and Gaius steps in leaving the guards behind him.**

**Gaius sighed at his young ward, "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot.**"

Arthur laughed –actually laughed, and said, "So I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Merlin grinned back and retorted with the traditional, "Prat."

"**I'm sorry," said Merlin.**

"**You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released," said Gaius.**

"**Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Merlin all but shouted enthusiastically.**

**Gaius frowns at Merlin for his excitement.**

"**I won't forget this." Merlin vowed.**

"**Well, there is a small price to pay," said Gaius an evil glint in his eyes.**

_Uh-oh, _thought all the knights.

**Merlin is now in the stocks being pelted by fruit and looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.**

"**Oh, no," said Merlin his statement at odds with the way he was beaming at the town children.**

**Gaius laughs at the boy.**

"I'm glad I could be amusing." Merlin grumbled.

Elyan said, "To be fair, it kinda looks like you were enjoying yourself there too."

"**Thanks," Merlin rolls his eyes at his Great Uncle.**

**The children leave and Gwen approaches Merlin.**

"**I'm Guinevere,** **but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid," said Gwen.**

"**Right. I'm Merlin." Merlin introduced himself by doing his best whilst in the stocks to shake hands with the once and future queen. Although, most people just call me Idiot."**

The knights chuckled at Merlin's self-depreciating, if accurate, comment.

"**No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave," said Gwen.**

"**It was stupid," said Merlin.**

"**Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." said Gwen.**

**Merlin snorted, "Oh, I...I can beat him." said Merlin confidently.**

"You threaten me with magic more than I realize, don't you Merlin?" asked Arthur with a long-suffering tone.

"I don't mean it…" mumbled the warlock.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He was slowly warming up to this idea. After Merlin's outburst earlier, he knew there was more to this story than just illegal magic, so Arthur only felt it right to give Merlin the temporary benefit of the doubt.

"**You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows," said Gwen.**

Elyan groaned at Gwen's lack of tact.

"**Thanks," said Merlin.**

"**No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well...' Gwen trailed off.**

"She puts her foot in her mouth more often…" said Elyan.

Arthur just grinned at his wife.

"**What?" Merlin demanded.**

"**You don't look like that." Gwen said.**

**Merlin motions for Gwen to move closer to him where he whispers, "I'm in disguise."**

Percival said, "It's amazing how often you've told the truth without us realizing."

**Gwen laughs, "Well, it's great you stood up to him."**

"**What? You think so?" asks Merlin sounding pleased.**

"**Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero," said Gwen.**

Arthur looked shocked at Gwen, but Elyan said, "Hey, remember, you two weren't together then. She was just a maidservant, and you _were_ a bully." Arthur flushed and looked down at the floor.

"**Oh, yeah?" sounding pleased.**

**Gwen nods, "Mm-hmm."**

Gwaine nudged Merlin with his elbow, "Does someone have a crush?" he sang. At Merlin's blush, Gwaine cried, "You did!"

Merlin ran his hands through his hair. "It didn't last for very long. I mean, she's nice and pretty and all," Merlin tried to ignore the glares from Elyan and Arthur, "but she's more my friend. Or my sister. Completely off-limits."

Arthur looked slightly appeased.

**The children re-approach with more rotten fruit.**

"**Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." Merlin laughs**

**and Gwen moves away before she too gets pelted with fruit.**

**Merlin is now back in Gaius' chambers where he sits down to eat.**

"**Do you want some vegetables with that?" asks Gaius.**

**Merlin snorts, "I know you're still angry with me."**

"**Your mother asked me to look after you," said Gaius.**

The knights all looked more interested at this. This seemed like an important conversation.

"**Yes." Said Merlin interested.**

"**What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" asked the old man.**

"**That I was special." Was all Merlin said.**

"**You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before," agreed Gaius.**

All eyes were riveted on memory-Gaius.

"**What do you mean?" asked Merlin looking like Gaius had all the answers.**

"**Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive," said Gaius.**

More astonished looks were thrown at Merlin. If Gaius didn't understand this…

"**What's the point if it can't be used?" said Merlin frustrated.**

"You know, Princess, that's a pretty good point," Gwaine said. "Magic's got to be good for something, right? So make it work in our favor."

The other's looked astonished at this astute comment from the normally—_inhibited_ Gwaine.

"**That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin," said Gaius.**

"**Did you ever study magic?" asked Merlin.**

"**Uther banned all such work twenty years ago," said Gaius.**

"Meaning yes." Merlin said.

"**Why?" asked Merlin.**

"**People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."**

Merlin looked darkly at Gaius in the memory.

Percival caught onto the look. "Was that not the reason for the Purge?"

No one answered.

"**What? All of them?" asked Merlin shocked.**

"**There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it.** **Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." Gaius explained to Merlin.**

**Merlin is walking up the balcony corridor where he enters Lady Helen's chambers.**

**Merlin puts the potion bottle down on the table and as he begins snooping, he notices a special book and a poppet made out of straw.**

Everyone in the room got a chill, seeing that poppet there.

**Merlin hears Lady Helen's footsteps and hurriedly tries to mask the evidence of his curiosity. **

"**What are you doing here?" asked Mary Collins looking like an unimpressed lady.**

"**An...I, I was asked to deliver this," said Merlin quickly picking the bottle up from the table and showing "Lady Helen" it.**

**They see Mary's reflection on the half covered mirror behind him. Merlin hands her the little bottle and quickly exits the room.**

Leon asked, "Did you not see it?"

Merlin shrugged. "Saw it out of the corner of my eye. Thought it was nothing. I got out of that habit real quick, living in Camelot!"

**Merlin is walking across the lower town where he passes Arthur and his gang of knights.**

Merlin smirked, remembering that fight. It was also when they both felt the connection of their bond, though they were not going to admit it.

"**How's your knee-walking coming along?" asked Arthur.**

**Merlin keeps walking on.**

"Good," muttered Gwaine, "he's double your size."

"**Aw, don't run away!" laughed Arthur.**

**Merlin stops.**

Gwaine groaned. "You had to goad him, didn't you Arthur? Now he couldn't walk away even if he wanted to."

**Arthur sighs, "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."**

"**Look, I've told you you're an ass," said Merlin turning to face the prince. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one.**

All the knights laughed at this, while Merlin grinned abashedly at the floor, and Arthur glowered to hide a smile.

**Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" Merlin said mockingly.**

Leon raised an aristocratic eyebrow. "As one of 'daddy's men,' I take offence to that statement."

**Arthur laughs "I could take you apart with one blow."**

"**I could take you apart with less than that" said Merlin.**

Arthur's good mood was again dampened by the fact that _Merlin had magic._

"**Are you sure?" asked Arthur.**

"**Come on, then," Sir Jamieson.**

"**Fight," cheered Sir Amos.**

**Merlin takes off his jacket and Arthur laughs.**

Elyan put a hand to his face. "Merlin, you're going to get pounded…"

"**...toying with him, then!" said Sir Nigel.**

"**Here you go," said Arthur.**

**Sir Frederick handed Arthur a mace which he threw at Merlin which he promptly dropped.**

Everyone, including Merlin, laughed at his clumsiness.

**Merlin picks up and Arthur professionally swing his mace around his head showing his superior skill.**

"**That a way," cheered Sir Amos.**

"**Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth," said Arthur.**

"**Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" asked Merlin cheekily.**

"Yes!" cried Gwaine, "the Name!"

**Arthur snorted, "You can't address me like that."**

"**I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" he asked with an annoying fake bow.**

They all roared with laughter.

**Arthur began swinging the mace with vigour an annoyed expression on his face.**

"**Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" jeered Arthur.**

**Arthur is backing Merlin into the market stalls as a large crowd gathers. Gaius who is in his chambers sees the crowd and looks and realized Merlin – once again – is in trouble. Merlin falls over.**

All the knights groan as one.

**Arthur laughs, "You're in trouble now."**

"**Oh God," moans Merlin.**

**Merlin looks desperately around then seeing some large hooks (his eyes glowing liquid gold) magically entangles Arthur's mace around them.**

Arthur bristled. "That's cheating."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Says Mr. I've-been-trained-since-birth!"

**As soon as Arthur has untangled his mace he comes back for another attack. Once again Merlin's eyes glow gold and a box moves in front of Arthur who stubs his toe on the box.**

"You made me look like an idiot in front of all of Camelot!"

Gwaine punched his shoulder. "No, you did that yourself, Princess. Shouldn't have been a prat!"

"**OW! Argh!" yelled the Prince.**

**Arthur is pursuing Merlin again. Merlin"s eyes glow golden forcing a rope under Arthur's feet to tighten making Arthur trip up.**

The room rang with laughter at the expression on the young Prince's face.

**Merlin picks up the mace and begins waving it at Arthur.**

Leon said, "Now you're getting cocky."

"**Do you want to give up?" Merlin shouts.**

"**To you?" Arthur is shocked a mere servant can beat him.**

"**Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin repeats.**

"See? Cocky."

**Arthur is moving away from the mace and catches his foot in a bucket and falls over. Merlin then spots Gaius and looks away from the fight.**

The fighters in the room lamented that rookie mistake.

**Arthur takes the moment of Merlin's distraction to grab a broom, and whack him soundly once, twice, and three times before he fell to the ground, where Arthur mockingly swept the dust at him.**

Now everyone was staring at Arthur with daggers.

"What?" he cried.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard. He was green. And stupid." Percival said. "Sorry Merlin."

Merlin grinned. "None taken! I've learned not to take things too personally…"

**Arthur's guards begin to pick Merlin up but Arthur stops them.**

"**Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one.**

"At least there's that

**There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."**

"Who would have thought that it was _magic_ of all things…"

**Merlin seemed to be trying to avoid Arthur's gaze hoping he wouldn't guess the truth.**

**The scene cut to Gaius' chambers where Merlin and Gaius are sitting. Gaius is giving Merlin another lecture.**

"**How could you be so foolish?" shouted the physician.**

Arthur grimaced. He was on the receiving end of many of Gaius's lectures growing up. They could be scarier than the King's.

"**He needed to be taught a lesson," said Merlin.**

"**Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" scolded Gaius.**

They all shifted uncomfortably. Some, like Merlin and Gwaine, were firmly in agreement, but the tension in the room was palpable. The others, most notably Arthur, were still of the mindset that magic is a corrupting force, and that sooner or later it would turn anyone in contact with it.

**'What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" said Merlin.**

Expecting quite a reaction, Merlin paused the memory again, right as incredulous glances landed on him and made him blush dark red.

Leon spoke first. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently," Merlin shrugged, "it is. I've never heard of it happening to anyone else, though."

**'Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!" said Gaius.**

"**I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be.** **If I can't use magic, I might as well die," said Merlin.**

And again, everyone stared. Merlin was becoming very uncomfortable in this situation.

Arthur veins felt like they were filled with ice water. Was Merlin—_suicidal_? No, this must have been just an overemotional teen…

"Merlin, mate…" Gwaine started. Merlin restarted the memory, knowing more was to come.

**Merlin flees to his bedchamber. Gaius follows the boy up with a basket of medical supplies.**

**Gaius sighs, "Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off." He instructs.**

**Merlin sits up with a groan, and stiffly pulls off his shirt, revealing large angry bruises on his back and ribcage. **

The knights sucked in a breath, and then whipped around to glare at Arthur, who had turned a bit pale. "I- I didn't know you were hurt, Merlin."

Merlin just directed their attention back to the memories without answering.

"**You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" asked Merlin softly**

"**No." admitted Gaius.**

The knights sighed with disappointment. They wanted answers, dammit.

**Gaius is attending to Merlin's wounds.**

"**I'm not a monster, am I?" asked Merlin with a fake smile plastered over his face to guard against the threatening tears.**

Merlin was pretty good at judging everyone's reactions by now. So he stopped the memory.

Gwaine was the first to speak up and break the awkward silence. "Merlin, mate, you can't think like that, of _course_ you're not-"

Then Elyan joined in, "You've been good to my sister, Merlin, a monster wouldn't be that nice to her-"

Now Leon, "With as many times as you've followed us into battles-"

But Percival held his hands up, cutting off all conversation. He could tell that this isn't what Merlin really wanted to hear. Or, more likely, they weren't who he wanted to hear it from. "Why don't we let the King say something, right Sire?"

Merlin's blue eyes darted to Arthur. He was standing a little to the side, his face pale and shocked looking. He seemed very uncomfortable to be put on the spot. "Merlin…I-"

Merlin's face fell. "No, Arthur, that's alright. You don't have to lie to me, I get it." And there was that horrible fake smile again, while his eyes swam with unshed tears.

"No, _Mer_lin, I wasn't going to lie to you! I was going to say that you weren't a monster, because I- I don't make friends with monsters." Arthur stuttered and blushed at that last line.

"You don't…what?" Merlin asked.

"I don't make friends with monsters; therefore you cannot be a monster. _Honestly,_ Merlin, at least _try_ to keep up." Arthur tried to cover up his overindulgence of sentiment with some of the typical banter, but Merlin wasn't buying it.

"I'm your friend?" It sounded strangely childlike coming from the young man. "I mean, I thought of you as my friend, but I didn't think that _you _thought-"

"Yes, _Mer_lin, I'm your friend. Now do shut up, we have memories watch."

**Gaius looks Merlin directly in the eye, "Don't ever think that." He said.**

Gwaine nudged Merlin's shoulder, and then nodded at Memory-Gaius, as if to say _See? I told you._

"**Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." Merlin needed the truth.**

"**Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me," said Gaius.**

"**If you can't tell me, no one can," said Merlin.**

**Gaius pours a potion into a tiny cup. "Take this it will help with the pain."**

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Arthur asked, a tiny bit of worry leaking into his voice.

"Bruises on my shoulder and my back. Really, I've had worse just training with you fools."

**Uther and Mary Collins who Uther thought was Lady Helen were dining together.**

"**Will you sing for me tonight?" asked Uther.**

"**You will have to wait, Sire." The sorceress replied.**

"**You will not deny me." said Uther.**

"**I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?" she asked.**

"**Who would dare to miss it?" said Uther.**

"**How about your son?" asked Mary Collins.**

Everyone stiffened at the mention of her target.

"**Well..." Uther trailed off.**

"**It seems a shame not to have met him." the witch faked sadness.**

"**That's Arthur," said Uther.**

"**Poor child." said Mary Collins.**

Elyan said, "How is it so easy to tell she's evil here, but completely miss it there?"

"Hindsight is every perfect," stated Leon wisely.

"**Hmm?" said the confused king. **

"**Poor child. It can't have been easy to, to grow up without a mother," said the witch.**

Arthur's face tightened at the mention of Ygraine, even though he knew the ghost of his mother was fake…

"**No." said Uther.**

"**Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace," said Mary.**

"Again, it's _so_ easy to tell that she's plotting something." Elyan repeated.

"**Hasn't been easy," agreed Uther.**

"**I'm sure," smiled Mary Collins.**

**Uther smiles back at her.**

"**Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried.**

Merlin snorted at the memory of Uther's new wife. Leon and Arthur groaned.

**I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom."**

"**Well, perhaps I'll find love again.** **But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother." sighed Uther.**

"**Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur," agreed the woman who would try and kill the prince.**

Arthur felt a shiver pass down his spine as he heard the thinly veiled threat in her voice.

**Later on that night Merlin was lying awake in his bed.**

"**Merlin, Merlin," the voice was back again.**

Merlin smirked at the imploring looks he was getting, but he wasn't going to budge. Suddenly, a terrible thought entered his head. _What if Arthur guesses who freed the dragon…I'm so dead._

**Merlin jumps out of bed and leaves Gaius's quarters. He runs across the square.**

"**Merlin," the voice continued to intone.**

"You alright, Merlin?" asked Gwaine, because Merlin had gone pale again, and looked faintly sick with nerves.

**Merlin follows it descending down the stairs. He magically distracts the guards by rolling their dice away from them.**

Leon looked highly offended. "It's that easy? I should have them in the stocks for that."

"Hey, the number of times I've used that trick against them…" said Merlin, still a little preoccupied.

**Merlin grabs a torch and descends down the stairway.**

"**Merlin, Merlin," the voice continues to shout.**

**Merlin enters the cave.**

"Where are you?" asked Arthur. Merlin simply gestured back at the memory.

"**Merlin," called the voice again.**

**Merlin looked around for the source of the voice.**

"**Where are you?" Merlin calls out.**

**The Great Dragon landed in front of Merlin.**

A gasp came from the group of knights, who all grasped reflexively at their swords.

"**I'm here. How small you are for such a great destiny," said Kilgharrah.**

Merlin groaned at the mention of that thrice-damned destiny, while everyone else had raging curiosity written all over their faces.

"**Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" asked Merlin.**

"**Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason," responded the Great Dragon.**

"**So there is a reason?" asked Merlin.**

"**Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion," responded Kilgharrah.**

Arthur choked a little bit. "_What?_"

Merlin shushed him, "Just listen, this explains a lot."

"**Right," Said Merlin awkwardly.**

"**But he faces many threats from friend** **and foe alike," said Kilgharrah.**

"**I don't see what this has to do with me," said Merlin.**

"**Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion," said Kilgharrah.**

Eyes were all on Merlin, as he flushed again.

"**No. No, you've got this wrong," said Merlin.**

"**There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." he said wisely.**

"**But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand," said Merlin.**

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur cried.

Merlin threw his hands up. "I didn't mean it! Think about how many times you threaten to kill Gwaine every day."

"Well, that's true…"

**Kilgharrah laughed, "none of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."**

"**No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot," said Merlin.**

The knights all laughed at Merlin's assessment of the Prince.

"**Perhaps it's your destiny to change that," said Kilgharrah.**

**The dragon flies off.**

"So…" Gwaine started. "What was all that rubbish, then?"

Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwaine. "He basically said my destiny is to help the Once and Future King take the throne of Camelot and unite all of Albion…"

"But does 'once and future king' even mean?" asked Arthur.

"I'll explain in a minute, alright?" sighed Merlin.

Arthur nodded, and Merlin started the memories again.

"**Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!" Merlin shouts after the dragon.**

"Stupid great lizard," mumbled Merlin. "Always talking in riddles…he thinks it's funny, confusing me."

The knights laughed, but Arthur caught something else. "Wait, you said he 'thinks'. Not 'thought.' Why are you speaking like he's alive? Is he alive?"

Merlin blushed brilliantly.

"_Merlin_…"

"He might be…"

Arthur felt rage boil in his heart, and felt the need to strike the slight man in front of him, but quelled the desire, and rubbed his hand over his face. "I assume that this is one of those things we will talk about later?"

Merlin breathed a deep sigh of relief. It wasn't all that difficult to see how angry Arthur was, but Arthur being willing to wait and hear him out was a _very_ good sign.

**The next morning Gaius enters Merlin's chambers and picks up the clothes thrown all over the room.**

"**Hoy!" said the old physician.**

**Merlin suddenly wakes.**

"**Have you seen the state of this room?" said Gaius paternally.**

"**It just happens," said Merlin.**

"**By magic?" asked Gaius.**

"**Yeah," Merlin is obviously lying.**

Laughter rang through the room at the teenage Merlin.

"**Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares."**

**Gaius tosses some more clothes at Merlin.**

"**Mmm, I know the feeling," said Merlin.**

**Merlin walks up to Morgana's chambers and into her chambers where she is currently changing behind a screen.**

"**You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" asked Morgana.**

**Merlin pauses and looks around before he passed Morgana a dress. She begins undressing.**

Arthur seemed to be taking quite a bit of pleasure in Merlin's predicament.

"**I mean, the man's a total jouster. **

Now Merlin snorted at Arthur's put-out expression.

**And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Morgana said.**

**Merlin places the gown on the screen.**

"**Well, does it?" Morgana repeated.**

**Merlin shakes his head, "Mm-Mmm," said Merlin who was trying not to show his masculinity.**

Arthur clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "You _do_ make a good girl, Merlin!"

"**If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't," said Morgana indignantly.**

**On the box Merlin seemed to be looking around for some way out of his current predicament.**

Merlin glowered at all the amusement the knights were getting out of this.

"**So do you know what that means?" asked Morgana.**

**Merlin shakes his head, "Mm-Mmm.**

"**Where are you?" she calls for her maid.**

**Morgana turns around and Merlin hides behind a cloak, "here," the young man says in a high pitched voice.**

More roars of laughter.

**Merlin peeks through the neck of the cloak of the hood to see the beautiful Lady Morgana.**

"**It means I'm going by myself," said the lady.**

**Merlin decides it's time to leave and moves to leave.**

"**I need some help with this fastening," she said. "Gwen?"**

**Merlin turned around looking lost. Gwen enters behind him. "I'm here." She said, confused.**

"Thank Gods for Gwen," said Merlin.

"**What are you doing here?" mouthed Gwen.**

**Merlin gestured to Morgana.**

**Gwen nods, "oh."**

**Merlin mouths a thank you to Gwen before he leaves and she helps Morgana. Morgana comes out from behind the screen in a new dress and carrying another one.**

"**So, it's whether I wear this little tease..." said Morgana holding up a maroon gown. "...or give them a night they'll really remember?"**

**Once again they cut to Lady Helen's chambers where a serving girl was tending to the imposter. She is bringing a bowl of fruit to the woman. She knocks on the door which is opened by a dark haired woman.**

"**Lady Helen." The serving girl that Merlin knew as Bronwyn curtsied. "Compliments of the King."**

"Oh yeah," scoffed Gwaine, "I bet she really appreciates it."

"**Come in," Mary invites the girl in.**

**Mary sits at the table and picks up an apple.**

"**So sweet. How will I ever repay him?" asked Mary Collins.**

Merlin's eyes narrowed at the double meaning to her words. Even in the past, he did not take well to threats against his King.

"**When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance." The girl said.**

"**So am I," Lady Helen's face had a slightly sinister look to it.**

Hands tightened on the grips of swords.

"**I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel." the girl prattled on.**

**Bronwyn removes the cover from the mirror and sees the old face of Mary Collins' in the mirror. She tries to leave. But the woman grabs her arm and the girl falls down dead.**

Arthur gasped. "She just- that girl…"

"Bronwyn." Merlin interjected.

"What?"

"Bronwyn. Her name was Bronwyn. They found her the next morning. We had to carry her to Gaius's chambers, try to see why she died, and there was no apparent reason…her betrothed came in a few minutes later, someone had told him the news. His name is Ianto. He's not been the same since. And I couldn't tell them what happened. I couldn't give him any closure at all."

Percival asked, "You knew?"

"I could feel it, smell it." Merlin shuddered. "Black magic like that, it leaves…residue? I don't know…but I could tell what happened. She just _sucked_ the life out of that girl, and-" Merlin cut off looking ill.

**Gaius and Merlin enter the banquet hall where the nobles and courtiers are already in attendance. Merlin sees Arthur and a group of his Knights laughing.**

"**...Merlin..." Arthur is saying and his knights laugh "...so I stood up and..." he pretends to punch one of his mates stomach again at which they laugh again.**

Normally they all would have laughed, or made fun of Arthur's childishness, but after watching Bronwyn's death, they didn't have the heart.

**Morgana enters the hall and all the men stare at her.**

"**God have mercy," breathed Arthur.**

Gwaine wrinkled his nose at Arthur. "Um, Princess… you know she's your sister right? I thought royals didn't do that sort of thing anymore…"

"Yes, _thank_ you, Gwaine, for that astute observation." Arthur drawled. "But at this point in time, _I didn't know._"

"Alright, mate I hear ya!" proclaimed Gwaine with hands in a 'surrender' position.

**Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes.**

"**Merlin. Remember, you're here to work," Gaius reminded Merlin quietly.**

"**Oh, yeah," Merlin was still gazing at his would-be-enemy as Arthur moves forward to talk to him.**

**Meanwhile Gwen moves over to talk to Merlin.**

"**She looks great, doesn't she?" said Gwen.**

"**Yeah," said Merlin wistfully.**

"Did you have a crush on _Morgana_?" asked Elyan incredulously.

Merlin blushed. "No! Well, maybe a tiny one, but it was gone almost instantly!"

"**Some people are just born to be queen," said Gwen.**

"**No!" shouted Merlin.**

"Damn straight," muttered Leon.

"**I hope so.** **One day.** **Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"**

Arthur spluttered, and the rest of the room laughed at his expression. "Oh irony, how I love thee," sighed Gwaine poetically, which earned him a cuff 'round the ear from Percival for being "unnecessarily annoying."

"**Oh," he chuckled, "come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men."**

"**No, I like much more ordinary men like you," said Gwen.**

There was a collective "_Ooooh…_" at the unintentional slight at Merlin.

"**Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary," said Merlin darkly.**

Again, everyone just looked at Merlin incredulously because, really, how many times had he told them and they just didn't pay attention?

"**No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you," Gwen said in a fluster.**

Elyan planted his face in his hands his sister's rambling, but Arthur had a dopey smile as he looked on his beloved. Apparently he thought it was cute.

"**Thanks," Merlin grinned.**

**Both of the servants walk away from each other awkwardly.**

**Mary Collins is sitting at her dressing table humming softly before leaving the room walking past Bronwen's corpse on the way out. **

More shudders.

**Celebratory horns announce King Uther's arrival and everyone finds their places on the table.**

"**We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures,**

Merlin looked darkly at the Memory-Uther for a minute, before composing himself.

**but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora," Uther gestured for Lady Helen herself to the applause of the other guests.**

**Mary Collin begins to sing a hauntingly beautiful tune, reminiscent of a lullaby, but with a darker edge, and as she does an enchantment falls over them all causing the banqueters to fall asleep cobwebs forming over their frozen forms.**

**Merlin notices this and clamps his hands over his ears.**

"Why were you unaffected?" asked Leon.

Merlin shrugged. "I have magic. It keeps me sort of immune from enchantment. Not completely, mind you, but the less powerful the spell the less powerful the effects. It's dead useful like that." Talking matter-of-factly about his magic was still a bit unnerving for Merlin.

**She begins staring at Arthur as she pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin gasps as he sees her draw her hand back to throw the knife at the slumbering prince.**

Even though they all knew the outcome of the evening, everyone leaned forward in horror.

**Merlin's eyes glow golden as he drops the chandelier on her.**

Arthur looked at the floor for a moment, then said, "I guess I should thank you, Merlin."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "_What?!_"

"You heard me. No need to rub it in."

**The courtiers wake and begin pulling the cobwebs off of themselves. Mary raises herself up off the floor to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time so he can reach Arthur and pushes him out of harm's way.**

Everyone gasped, and then sighed in tandem. Leon even grabbed at Arthur's arm, as if to pull him out of the path of the dagger.

**The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor and Mary Collins dies. Uther and Arthur stare in shock at Merlin.**

"**You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid," said Uther.**

"**Oh, well..." said Merlin not sounding happy at being addressed by Uther.**

"**Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded," Uther declared.**

Merlin and Arthur's eyes both narrowed at what that 'reward' actually was.

"**No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness," Merlin blathered.**

"**No, absolutely. This merits something quite special!" Uther decided.**

"**Well..." Merlin trailed.**

"It is nice getting a bit of recognition ever now and then…" said Merlin, a bit wistfully.

"**You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant," he decided.**

**"Father!" Arthur said, aghast. Merlin and Arthur looked away from each other both looking unhappy.**

The knights all roared with laughter as they saw what Uther's gratitude was. "Ohh," laughed Gwaine, wiping tears from his eyes, "You should have seen your _faces!_"

Merlin raised his eyebrow, in a manner scarily reminiscent of Gaius. "We just did, Gwaine."

"Doesn't matter- still funny- hooo!"

**The court then applauds.**

**Gaius knocks on Merlin's bedroom door and enters.**

"**Seems you're a hero," said Gaius.**

"**Hard to believe, isn't it?" said Merlin.**

"_Yes_." Said everyone in the room, but Merlin.

"**No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?' Gaius reminded Merlin.**

"**But...that was magic," said Merlin.**

"And a damn good use of it, too!" said Gwaine forcefully, as he clapped Merlin on the arm.

**Gaius nods, "and now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."**

"**What do you mean?" asked Merlin.**

"**I saw how you saved Arthur's life," said Gaius.**

Merlin rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Haven't stopped saving his life since."

"**Oh, no," said Merlin. **

"**Perhaps that's its purpose," said Gaius thoughtfully.**

**Merlin sighed, "My destiny."**

"**Indeed." Gaius walks to Merlin with an air of great nostalgia and a wrapped object. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me," he smiled at his ward, and handed him the fabric wrapped book.**

**Merlin quickly unwraps the book, revealing a handsome leather cover, and quickly unlatches is, giving a small laugh in astonishment. **

Merlin smiled at his father-figure. This one action had meant so much to him.

**Merlin smiled, "But this is a book of magic."**

"**Which is why you must keep it hidden," said Gaius.**

"You've had a magic book hidden in your rooms," said Arthur, "with as many times as it's been searched?"

"Well…they don't always look too well, do they?"

"I lead those searches!"

"Yeah, but…you're thick aren't you?"

This banter earned Merlin some laughs from the knights, but a cuff to the ear from Arthur.

"**I will study every word," said Merlin.**

**A guard knocks on the door and Merlin is quick to hide the magic book.**

**The guard enters and says, "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."**

"**Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants," said Gaius.**

**Merlin grins then walks out the door.**

Merlin's eyes glow gold as the memories dissipate from around them, leaving them in the council room, just like the left.

His eyes cast downward; Merlin fingered the amulet, and said, "I guess you want to have a bit of a talk now, yeah?" He made himself look at Arthur, whose eyes glinted brightly.

"Oh you have no idea."

oOo

**Soooo….WHAT DO YOU THINK?! This is the time to review, tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, tell me I'm a monkey with a typewriter, JUST TELL ME! **

**I guess this is a sort of cliffhanger. Sorry bro. More difficult conversation ahead, but I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. **

**I DON'T WANT TO DO EVERY EPISODE. I do, however, want to go to season 5, BECAUSE THAT ATROCITY MUST DIE AND CERIDWEN WILL MAKE SURE IT NEVER SEES THE LIGHT OF FANON. **

**So what episodes do you want me to do (poisoned chalice, and le morte de Arthur, obviously) and tell me what I can leave out. **

*** Credit goes to ForIHaveOvercomeTheWorld for inspiration for the "everyone's my friend" thing. You should all read the fics, "Why you don't mess with Merlin," and "Starving a Warlock Isn't Wise." They're pretty great. SHE IS PERFECT AND SHE LET ME USE HER IDEA GO READ HER STUFFS NOW! **

**Credit also goes to EmrysLover12 for letting me use her transcripts of the show. I would never publish this otherwise, I'm much too lazy. KISSES FOR YOU!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE THIS IS IMPORTANT

I know you all hate me for an Author's Note Chapter but this is important

This message is going out to the followers of the stories:  
Proof Tony Stark Has A Heart  
Halloween  
For the Love of a Godfather  
Memories of Emrys

First of all, _**THIS IS NOT A HIATUS MESSAGE!  
**_

Alrighty then.

I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing amount of support and love I've gotten for these stories for the last few weeks. It just occured to me that I have been on this site for a little over six months now. Before then I didn't even know what fanfiction was! (My how times have changed!) I just wanted to tell you all that you're all amazing and perfect and I just can't with how awesome you've all been to me. Do you know I've neve gotten a flame before? Every one of my reviews, while not always positive, were always polite and constructive. YOU'RE THE BESTEST!

That being said, I have reached a point in my life where some things need to change. I completely bombed my first year of college, and lost all my scholarships. Which is one hundred percent my fault, but it does make life look a little harder in the near future. So now I'm taking a gap year, working and trying to save up enough money to where I can go back to school.

I've also been diagnosed with severe Depression, and this is making it hard to feel motivated about anything. If you don't know much about depression, I suggest you go to a little research. I promise, I am trying, but this is an illness, and I am trying my hardest to overcome it.

So my updates will become few and far between, at best. Fanfiction has completely taken over my life, and while I love it, and I love y'all, I need to prioritize a little better. **MY STORIES ARE NOT ABANDONED! **I couldn't do that to my babies, and I couldn't do that to my beautiful followers.

Whenever I do update, it will be cause for celebration. I cannot say when, but I am writing. Just not as much as I will be.

Thank you all for being so freaking perfect.

I''m not quite sure You Wanna Be Kate anymore, but whatevs.

You Know You Wanna Be Kate!


End file.
